Tochter Mordors
by Some wicked Fairy
Summary: Saurons Tochter Alexiel kennt keine Gefühle. Nach dem Ringkrieg soll sie im Auftrag ihres Vaters die Gefährten töten...


So hier also meine Hdr FF *smile* naja ich bin ein sehr selbstkritischer Mensch und brauche deshalb durch Reviews meine Bestätigung ^____^ also bitte bitte reviewt ^^  
  
-Prolog- Dunkle Prinzessin  
  
Das Weinen eines Kindes durchschnitt die ruhige Nacht, gefolgt von der verzweifelten Stimme einer Frau. "Bitte, nicht mein Kind. Nicht mein Kind!" Kurz darauf das Geräusch eines dumpfen Aufschlags. Und dann .Stille.  
  
-16 Jahre später-  
  
Langsam versuchte sich die Sonne einen Weg durch die Dunkelheit zu bahnen doch es schien als würde das schwarz der Nacht alles Licht in sich aufsaugen. Trotz der stetigen Finsternis, wusste Alexiel das es früher Morgen sein musste und sie quälte sich aus dem Bett und warf sich einen seidenen schwarzen Morgenmantel über. Gerade als sie ihr Haar bändigen wollte klopfte es an der Tür und ein Ork trat mit demütig gesenktem Blick ein. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht. Sie hasste diese Kreaturen.  
  
"Was willst du? Ich hoffe für dich das es wichtig ist." Sie sprach nur sehr leise, doch sie wusste ihre Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Sie musste nicht schreien um bedrohlich zu wirken, sie wusste um ihre Macht. "Herrin, euer Vater hat eine Nachricht für euch." Sie wedelte kurz mit der Hand, als Zeichen das er weiterreden konnte, wandte sich jedoch von ihm ab und sah aus dem Fenster hinunter auf die kahle Landschaft. Kein einziger Grashalm wuchs auf dem steinigen Boden.  
  
"Er lässt euch sagen, dass er möchte, dass ihr nach Gondor reitet. Er meint, es wäre gut für euch, eure Kenntnisse zu testen und außerdem wartet dort ein.alter Bekannter von ihm auf euch. Er soll euch dabei helfen ein paar Feinde eures Vaters zu beiseitigen."  
  
Innerlich seufzte sie auf. Es war klar gewesen, sie durfte wieder die Drecksarbeit machen. Nachdem der Ring zerstört war, hatte sie geglaubt endlich den Thron übernehmen zu können, aber nein Sauron hatte jetzt zwar nicht mal mehr ein Auge, aber sein Geist lebte weiter und sie musste ihm gehorchen.  
  
"Wen?" "Die Überlebenden der Ringgemeinschaft. Außerdem erwartet Severus euch."  
  
Kaum merklich zuckte sie zusammen. "Er ist hier?" "Ja MyLady. Ihr solltet euch besser fertig machen, ihr wisst wie ungeduldig er sein kann." "Lass das meine Angelegenheit sein! Wann soll meine Reise beginnen?" "Noch heute Abend. Die Neun werden euch bis zum Rande Mordors begleiten." "Hast du sonst noch etwas zu sagen? Nein dann verschwinde!!"  
  
Schnell verlies der Ork wieder die Gemächer der Prinzessin. Er war froh noch zu leben. Es war nicht so selbstverständlich aus diesem Zimmer lebend raus zukommen vor allem wenn die Prinzessin wieder eine ihrer Launen hatte.  
  
Diese zog derweilen ein schwarzes Kleid aus Satin an, das ihren Körper umschmeichelte und warf sich noch einen schwarzen Mantel um. In Mordor war es immer kalt und egal was sie anzog, sie fror immer. Es war wie eine innere Kälte, die tief in ihren Knochen saß. Schnell griff sie noch zu der schwarzen Haarbürste mit dem Griff aus Elfenbein und bürstete ihr rabenschwarzes Haar, das ihr offen über die Schultern fiel. Die Besuche von Severus waren immer unangenehm und sie versuchte es so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern ihm gegenüberzutreten. Doch sie konnte es nicht ewig aufschieben, als atmete sie noch einmal tief ein und aus und verließ dann ihr Zimmer in Richtung Thronsaal. Die Gänge waren leer und niemand begegnete ihr. An den schwarzen Wänden hingen Fackeln, doch auch diese spendeten nur wenig Licht. An der schweren Ebenholztür angekommen, blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen, um sich zu fassen und möglichst kühl zu wirken. Dann stemmte sie sich gegen die schwere Tür und trat in den Saal. Am anderen Ende stand bereits ein junger Mann, in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt. Sein braunes Haar hing ihm in die Augen und er sah sie kühl an.  
  
"Alec wie schön euch zu sehen." "Das Vergnügen ist nicht meinerseits."  
  
Er lachte kurz auf, aber es war ein kaltes und unechtes Lachen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn aus dem nächsten Fenster gestoßen, doch so etwas machte man ja nicht mit seinem Verlobten und schon gar nicht wenn der Vater von eben diesem Saruman war.  
  
"also, was wollt ihr?" "Ihr wart schon immer eine Person ohne Geduld. Darf ich denn nicht einfach vorbeikommen und sehen wie es meiner Verlobten geht?" Sie schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich bin zwar unsterblich aber trotzdem will ich meine Zeit nicht mit euch verschwenden also worum geht es?" "Ich soll euch von meinem Vater das hier für eure Reise geben." Er hielt ihr einen in schwarzen Stoff gewickelten Gegenstand hin. Es war ein Schwert mit einer extrem dünnen und langen Klinge aus schwarzem Mithril. "Sagt ihm meinen Dank." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort lies sie Severus stehen.  
  
Einige Stunden später hatte sie alles für die Reise eingepackt und betrat die Stallungen. Sie sattelte ihren schwarzen Hengst, dessen Augen leicht rot aufglühten. Ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzusehen stieg sie auf und ritt davon. Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie, dass ihr neun schwarze Reiter auf den Fersen waren. 


End file.
